1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprouting bean roots removing apparatus for removing roots of sprouting beans as harvested for refinement thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As sprouting beans as harvested have roots and these roots are often slightly colored, their existence in the sprouting beans as commercial goods is sometimes deemed an eyesore thing. Also, the sprouting beans deteriorate quicker in the root portion, hence it has been long desired to remove roots of the sprouting beans as harvested.
However, it is extremely difficult to remove roots only of the sprouting beans having various shapes. Especially if a strong force is added on the sprouting beans as harvested for removing roots thereof, it will hurt the sprouting beans or make them prone to deteriorate. For this reason, it has been hardly done conventionally to remove roots of the sprouting beans. That is, it has been so done conventionally that the sprouting beans as harvested are immersed in a water tank which is filled with a large amount of water and while foreign matters, such as hulls or dusts, attaching to the sprouting beans are being washed off to be removed, some of the roots are removed together incidentally.
In some cases, it is also done to remove roots of the sprouting beans manually but this requires an extremely troublesome and time-consuming work and it has been almost impossible to remove roots of the sprouting beans finely to a satisfactory extent.